Dunkelmonds Jahrmarkt
Silas Dunkelmonds Dunkelmondjahrmarkt feiert die Wunder und Mysterien Azeroths. Dieser einst umherziehende Jahrmarkt bietet das Bizarre und Außergewöhnliche dar. Wurde er früher oft im Wald von Elwynn, in Mulgore und den Wäldern von Terokkar gesichtet, hat er inzwischen seinen festen Platz auf der Dunkelmondinsel. Blizzard Entertainment: Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt Beschreibung Zwar verbringt der Jahrmarkt die meiste Zeit an einem unbekannten Ort, doch von Zeit zu Zeit gastiert Silas’ Truppe auf der Dunkelmondinsel. Wenn der Jahrmarkt auf dem Weg ist, schickt Silas Marktschreier voraus nach Orgrimmar und Eisenschmiede, um die Ankunft des Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkts anzukündigen. Hier gibt es alles... leckeres Essen, schmackhafte Getränke, exotische Artefakte, Wahrsagerei, unglaubliche Preise und Spiel und Spaß pur! Vergesst nicht eure Dunkelmond-Gewinnlose bei Gelvas Grimegate einzulösen! Mit nur fünf Losen oder mehr seid ihr dabei und könnt zwischen den wunderbarsten Preisen in ganz Azeroth wählen. Bei uns ist jeder ein Gewinner! http://www.wow-europe.com Features right|120px * Mit Silas Dunkelmond zusammen reisen viele exotische Händler, bei denen Abenteurer schwer zu findende Gegenstände aus den entlegensten Winkeln Azeroths kaufen können. * Spieler können bei den Händlern auf Dunkelmonds Jahrmarkt bestimmte Handwerksgegenstände gegen Tickets eintauschen, die ihrerseits wiederum gegen Gegenstände und spezielle Ausrüstung eingetauscht werden können. * In ganz Azeroth sind vor kurzem seltsame Dunkelmond-Karten aufgetaucht, die anscheinend zu kompletten Kartensets gehören. Silas Dunkelmond hat wahrlich epische Belohnungen für all jene angekündigt, die es schaffen, ein komplettes Set auf dem Jahrmarkt abzugeben. * Außerdem auf dem Dunkelmondjahrmarkt: Kostenlose Stärkungszauber! Redet mit dem Wahrsagergnoll namens Sayge und erhalten, je nach Antworten, die ihr gebt, euren eigenen, auf euch zugeschnittenen Stärkungszauber! * Ein Flug mit der Blastenheimer 5000 Ultrakanone. * Günstiger Fusel! * Mit Patch 5.1. wird auf dem Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt ein neuer Meistertierzähmer für Haustierkämpfe hinzugefügt, der tägliche Quests anbietet. Beim Abschließen von Quests für diesen Trainer besteht eine Chance, ein neues Haustier zu erhalten: das Dunkelmond-Auge. Zudem durchstreifen zwei neue Kampfhaustiere die Dunkelmond-Insel und warten nur darauf, gefangen zu werden.Blizzard Entertainment: PTR Patch 5.1 jetzt live! Patch 4.3: Der brandneue Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt * von Blizzard Entertainment am 25. August 2011 Herbei! Herbei! Herbei! Kommt herbei und seid auf alles gefasst! Es ist unglaublich! Es ist unfassbar! Ihr werdet erstaunt sein. Ihr werdet verblüfft sein! Wobei... auf den Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt kann man gar nicht gefasst sein, denn er ist anders als alles, was Ihr je gesehen habt! Keine falsche Scheu, keine Zurückhaltung, kommt herbei und werft einen ersten, vielversprechenden Blick auf das, was euch mit Patch 4.3 erwartet! Das alte Ding? Nein, nein, nein, die Herrschaften. Der Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt ist ganz und gar nicht, was er mal war, und auch nicht, wo er mal war. Die Betreiber haben sich nicht geändert, aber der Jahrmarkt sehr wohl. Er ist nicht mehr mit vorher zu vergleichen. Lose? Diese alten Lose braucht Ihr nicht mehr, die könnt Ihr getrost zerreißen, denn wir haben jetzt ganz neue! Weg mit dem Alten und Platz für das Neue – neue Quests, davon ist die Rede! Die Dinge haben sich gewandelt: Wir haben jetzt eine Insel ganz für uns, und was für eine Insel. Die nebelumhüllte Dunkelmond-Insel ist ein in ein Mysterium gewickeltes Rätsel. Sie ist ein Ort voller Geheimnisse und Sehenswürdigkeiten und ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, welche Handel wir abschließen mussten, um sie zu bekommen... oder mit wem wir sie abschließen mussten. Aber das soll euch jetzt nicht kümmern, folgt mir einfach und ich werde euch zeigen, was es mit dem Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt auf sich hat. Durch und durch neu! Durch und durch neu! Durch und durch spektakulär! Seht euch auf der fabelhaften Hauptbühne eine Aufführung an oder betrachtet ein atemberaubendes Feuerwerk. Aber vertieft euch nicht zu lange, oder Ihr könntet verpassen, was sonst noch an Spektakeln auf euch wartet. Besucht unsere magische Menagerie, lasst euch vom erstaunlichen Sayge die Zukunft vorhersagen, nehmt an einem Ponyausritt teil, erfahrt die gesundheitsfördernden Effekte des Karnevalessens am eigenen Leib und vieles mehr! Selbstverständlich gibt es noch mehr beim Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt als aufregende Aufführungen und kulinarische Genüsse. Ihr könnt noch immer eure alten Lose einlösen, aber wer wird da nur der läppischen Lose wegen herkommen wollen, wenn es hier so viel mehr zu sehen, zu erleben und zu gewinnen gibt? Jawohl, zu gewinnen! Ihr mögt Tanzbären, nicht wahr? Jeder mag Tanzbären. Selbst Bären mögen Tanzbären. Wie wäre es mit einem Tanzbären... den man reiten kann! Und das ist noch nicht alles! Wir haben wunderbare Haustiere, zum Beispiel einen Affen mit einem Fez auf dem Kopf, eine Unmenge an Rezepten für eure Berufe, Spielzeug, Ballons, Andenken, schmackhafte Karnevalsleckereien und Getränke, Erbstücke für die lieben Kleinen und selbst Nachbildungen lange verlorener Rüstungen, die wir für Transmogrifikationszwecke anbieten. Ihr könnt auch mit neuen Erfolgen und Titeln einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Alles, was ihr benötigt, um diese fabelhaften Belohnungen zu ernten, sind einige Lose des Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkts und ein guter Ruf bei den Schaustellern. Und wie bekommt Ihr diese Lose in Eure Schmuddelfingerchen? Wie gut, dass ihr fragt! Lose und Spieljetons Kommt herbei! Versucht euer Glück! Jedes Los ein Gewinn! Haben wir Spiele hier, fragt ihr? Darauf könnt Ihr euch verlassen! Und sie sind so leicht zu spielen, ein Orc könnte es. Marschiert einfach auf die Mittelstraße, besorgt euch ein paar Dunkelmond-Spieljetons und macht euch bereit für den Spaß. Leicht zu lernen, schwer zu meistern. Jeder kann spielen und jeder kann gewinnen. Benutzt Eure Jetons, um Gewinne abzustauben. thumb|Hau den Gnoll (by Eric Browning) Spielt Hau-den-Gnoll, Panzerschlacht de Luxe, die Kanone, Ringewerfen, an der Schießbude und mehr! Es gibt fünf Spiele, in denen Ihr jederzeit eure Geschicklichkeit messen könnt. Je besser ihr spielt, desto leichter ist es, kübelweise Gewinnlose zu ergattern! Einmal im Monat könnt ihr Gewinnlose erspielen, und der Spaß nimmt kein Ende, denn ihr könnt so oft spielen, wie Ihr wollt. Aber das ist nicht die einzige Möglichkeit, große Gewinne zu machen! * An der Schießbude * Die Kanone * Hau-den-Gnoll * Panzerschlacht de Luxe * Ringewerfen Haustiere und andere Preise * Siehe: Dunkelmond-Gewinnlose * Gelber, Grüner und Dunkelmond-Luftballon - Kosten: 9 Silber. Beschreibung: Auf dem Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt gibt’s nicht nur Gefährten gegen Gewinnlose, sondern auch gegen ein paar Silberstücke. Der Ballonverkäufergnom Carl Goodup fährt mit seinem Ballonwagen den südlichen Bereich der Dunkelmondinsel ab und verkauft Euch gelbe, grüne und Dunkelmond-Luftballons. BUFFED.DE: WoW-Tierheim: Neue Haustiere mit Patch 4.3 * http://wowdata.buffed.de/img/icons/wow/24/ability_mount_seahorse.png Seepony - Benötigt: Angeln. Seit Patch 4.3 angelbar in den Gewässern um die Dunkelmondinsel. Das schlaue Buch Das schlaue Buch des Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkts ist eure Eintrittskarte zum Reichtum, meine Freunde. Wisst ihr, es gibt da so ein paar Dinge, die wir gebrauchen können – eigentlich nur Abfall, nichts Wertvolles für solche Helden wie euch. Wir nennen sie Dunkelmond-Artefakte und in ganz Azeroth lassen sich viele unterschiedliche davon finden. Das schlaue Buch des Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkts hilft euch dabei, diese Artefakte zu finden, während ihr Dungeons erkundet, Monster erledigt und auf Schlachtfeldern kämpft. Ohne dieses Büchlein würdet ihr sie niemals entdecken und es hilft euch dabei, euch auf die Sachen zu konzentrieren, hinter den wir her sind. Ob ihr nun gerade Stufe 10 erreicht oder schon die größten Bösewichter weit und breit plattgemacht habt, uns kann eigentlich fast jeder etwas Nützliches besorgen. Ihr müsst auch nicht allzu weite Umwege für uns machen und jeden Monat gibt es eine neue Chance, ein Artefakt für uns aufzuspüren. Und was springt für euch dabei heraus? Kein Sorge, ihr geht schon nicht leer aus. Wenn ihr uns ein Dunkelmond-Artefakt zurückbringt, erhaltet ihr wertvolle Erfahrung (sehr charakterbildend, müsst ihr wissen!), ihr verdient euch einen besseren Ruf und möglicherweise sogar einige wertvolle Gewinnlose! Oh, habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ihr das schlaue Buch benutzen könnt, um zur Dunkelmond-Insel zu gelangen, sobald das monatliche Treiben des Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkts begonnen hat? Schaustellergewerbe Ihr wollt euch also im Schaustellergewerbe verdingen? Vielleicht würdet ihr gern mal einen kleinen Blick hinter die Kulissen werfen? Wollt ihr sehen, was es bedeutet, die größte Show in Azeroth darzubieten? Naja, es ist nicht alles eitel Sonnenschein und Zuckerwatte, meine Freunde. Es gibt Tiere zu heilen, Essen zu kochen und Gebäude zu reparieren. Wenn ihr bereit seid, die Show am Laufen zu halten und ganzen Einsatz leistet, werdet ihr uns nicht nur beeindrucken sondern auch Erfahrung und Gewinnlose sammeln und sogar eure Berufsfähigkeiten aufpolieren – bis zu fünf Punkte pro Beruf und Jahrmarktswoche, wenn ihr wirklich gut seid! Dunkelmond-Todeskampf! Wie jeder gute Karneval hat auch der Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt eine zwielichtige Seite. Die Schwerstarbeit könnt ihr auch anderen überlassen und euch stattdessen ein paar schnellere Verdienste auf die Seite schaffen. Wenn Ihr die nötigen Mineralien habt, bietet euch der Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt ein Erlebnis, das sich höchstens mit der Arena der Gurubashi vergleichen lässt. Der Grubenmeister Pei hat eine große alte Schatztruhe bis zum Rand voll mit guten Sachen und Gewinnlosen des Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkts, die er etwa alle drei Stunden in die Dunkelmond-Todeskampf-Arena schleift. Jeder ist hinter dieser Truhe her, wenn ihr also etwas abbekommen wollt, müsst ihr euch einfach ins Getümmel werfen und beweisen, dass ihr der Härteste in der ganzen Arena seid. Streicht es euch im Kalender an! Jetzt, wo ihr wisst, wie fantastisch der Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt ist, werdet ihr ihn sicher nicht verpassen wollen. Werft einfach einen Blick auf den Kalender im Spiel und in der ersten Woche jeden Monats taucht der Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt dort auf. Marktschreier des Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkts und Stände werden außerdem in jeder Hauptstadt auftauchen, um den Jahrmarkt anzukündigen. Silas Dunkelmond selbst hat einen Erinnerungsdienst per Post ins Leben gerufen, so dass niemandem etwas entgeht! Alle Mann an Bord! Während der ersten Woche jeden Monats werden bequemerweise Außenposten des Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkts mit Dunkelmond-Portalen im Wald von Elwynn und in Mulgore erscheinen, die einen kostenlosen Transport zur Dunkelmond-Insel und dem Jahrmarkt anbieten! Außerdem werden Dunkelmond-Magier in den Hauptstädten und auf der Dunkelmond-Insel unterwegs sein, um euch zwischen den Hauptstädten und dem Jahrmarkt hin- und her zu transportieren. Selbstverständlich hat alles seinen Preis, also müsst ihr sie für ihre Dienste entsprechend entlohnen. Der brandneue Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt schlägt ab Patch 4.3 auf der Dunkelmond-Insel seine Zelte auf. Lasst ihn euch nicht entgehen! Blizzard Entertainment: Der brandneue Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt Weitere Updates * Warlords of Draenor-Patch 6.1.: ** Der Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt hat sein Angebot um ein aufregendes neues Wettrennen erweitert, bei dem neue, einzigartige Preise zu gewinnen sind! Neue Erfolge und Belohnungen wurden der Panzerherausforderung und dem Ringewerfen des Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkts hinzugefügt * Warlords of Draenor-Patch 6.2.: ** Neue Dunkelmond-Tränke: Ein neuer Satz Dunkelmond-Tränke ist gegen ein Dunkelmond-Gewinnlos beim Händler Faldar Weidenschatten in der Nähe des Tisches mit Erfrischungen erhältlich. ** Angeln auf der Dunkelmond-Insel: Das seltene Dunkelmond-Dolchmaul kann jetzt an den Küsten der Insel gefangen werden. Liefert es bei Galissa Sonnentau am Dock ab, um verschiedene Preise zu ergattern. Es gibt auch zwei neue Anglerhaustiere vorzufinden. Eines heißt Blorp (und kämpft ebenfalls nicht), das andere ist die wundersame Geisterschalenkrabbe. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/blog/19166942/vorschau-auf-patch-62-haufenweise-haustiere-19-05-2015 ** Neuer Erfolg: Für "Hau-den-Gnoll" gibt es nun einen neuen Erfolg mit einem Kampfhaustier als Belohnung: Hogs. WoW: Legion * WoW: Legion-Patch 7.0.3.: ** Für alle Fans des Scharlachroten Klosters eine neue Händlerin mit Transmogrifikations-Ensembles für Platten und Ketten-Träger, die "Scharlachrote Rüstmeisterin". Sie befindet sich hinter den Tieren. Aber Vorsicht, ihre Rüstungssets verkauft sie nur denen, die das Wams des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs tragen. Dieses könnt ihr aus dem Scharlachroten Kloster als Beute von Waffenmeister Harlan erhalten. Hier eine Liste Ihrer Waren mit Preisen: *** Kurzes Wams des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs - 25.000 Gold für alle Klassen *** Ensemble: Kettenrüstung des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs - 10.000 Gold für Kettenträger *** Ensemble: Schuppenpanzer des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs - 10.000 Gold für Plattenträger ** Boomie Funks verkauft ein neues Spielzeug, Glitzerpony XL, das bewirkt das ihr durch Sprünge während des Reitens Feuerwerksexplosionen auslöst. Der preis beträgt 150 Gewinnlose des Dunkelmond-Jahrmarks. * WoW: Legion-Patch 7.1.: ** Galissa Sonnentau - Die Händlerin am Dunkelmond-Steg verkauft euch den Dunkelwasserrochen (Kosten: 500 Dunkelmond-Dolchmäuler), ein neues Unterwasser-Mount. Vanion: Patch 7.1 Vorbereitung: Jetzt schon Dolchmäuler für Rochen-Mount sammeln! * WoW: Legion Patch 7.2.5: ** Die Tauren Chieftains bekommen Konkurrenz! Die untote Band "Seuchensau" ist im Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt eingefallen! Immer zur halben Stunde findet ein abgefahrenes Death Metal-Konzert statt, das euch das Trommelfell wegbläst. Kämpft gegen den Death-Metal-Ritter, um Erfolge und verbrauchbare Gegenstände zu gewinnen. Außerdem habt ihr einmal im Monat die Chance auf einen voll brutalen Helm oder abgefahrenen Gitarren-Streitkolben. Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft - Patchnotes für Patch 7.2.5 (09.06.2017) WoW: Battle for Azeroth * WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.1.5: Der Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt erhält eine Achterbahn. Silas Dunkelmond ist wie jeder erfolgreiche Betreiber von Vergnügungsparks immer auf der Suche nach Möglichkeiten, mehr Besucher in seinen Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt zu locken. Als ihm auffiel, dass seiner Insel das gewisse Etwas fehlte, erweiterte er sie um eine Achterbahn. Ihr könnt sie hautnah erleben – hoffentlich haben seine Ingenieure alle Macken der Attraktion ausgemerzt. Blizzard Entertainment: Zusammenfassung der Podiumsdiskussion „World of Warcraft – Wie geht es weiter“ (02.11.2018) * WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.3: Dunkelmond-Arkade – Ihr könnt auf dem Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt eure liebsten Minispiele spielen! Blizzard Entertainment: Informationen zum Inhaltsupdate Visionen von N’Zoth (09.10.2019) Hier erwarten euch Spiele, die von Weltquests inspiriert wurden, darunter HexSweeper, Fässerweise Spaß, Totemische Matrix, FADEN-X, Panzerknacker und Runenpuzzle. Haltet nach diesem mechanischen Wunder von Lynnish Ultraschwer direkt hinter der Achterbahn Ausschau, wenn der Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt wieder in der Stadt ist. Blizzard Entertainment: Patchnotes zum Inhaltsupdate Visionen von N'Zoth (09.01.2020) Externe Links * Blizzard Entertainment: Der brandneue Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt (25. August 2011) * Blizzard Entertainment: Willkommen zum Dunkelmond-Jahrmarkt (30. August 2013) Quellen Kategorie:Fraktionen Kategorie:Dunkelmondjahrmarkt Kategorie:Warcraft Feiertage